Conventionally, a card reader has been known in which a card formed in a substantially rectangular shape is taken into in its short side direction to perform reading of magnetic data recorded in the card (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The card reader described in Patent Literature 1 includes a card conveying passage where a card is conveyed, a card conveying mechanism structured to convey the card along the card conveying passage, a magnetic head for reading magnetic data recorded in a magnetic stripe of the card, and a head moving mechanism structured to move the magnetic head in a direction perpendicular to a conveying direction of the card. The magnetic head is disposed so as to contact with a card from one side relative to the card conveying passage. Further, a card for being processed in the card reader described in Patent Literature 1 is a card which is specified in the international standard or JIS standard and a magnetic stripe is formed on a rear face of the card. The magnetic stripe is formed in a strip shape parallel to a longitudinal direction of the card.